Code Breaker DxD
by Deathryuger
Summary: Sacramia Gremory atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Sakura adalah gadis pemalas, tapi juga orang terus maju tanpa mempedulikan pahitnya masa lalu. Orang yang mematahkan kode dan aturan untuk menyelsaikan masalah, karena itu dia dijuluki sebagai "Code Breaker"


**Judul: Code Breaker DxD  
><strong>

**Author: Deathryuger**

**Warning: Alur telalu cepat, AU, gaje, plothole, konyol, Strong but Lazy EasygoingSaku.**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: SakuraxKiba, Isseixharems**

**Disclaimer: Saya tak berhak atas Highschool DxD dan Naruto  
><strong>

**Data-data Karakter:**

**Sacramia "Sakura" Gremory** - Tokoh utama dalam fanfiction ini, dia adalah salah satu daru dua bidak pion Rias, juga anak angkat Lord Gremory. Sifatnya pemalas dan lebih suka bermain game daripada belajar atau membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Mendapat julukan sebagai "Code Breaker" karena suka melanggar kode dan aturan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah meskipun tujuan sebenarnya demi kebaikan. Perempuan yang lebih memilih terus maju dan melupakan pahitnya masa lalu. Mamiliki Lost longinus sacred gear Eight Flames of Guilty Dragon.

**Issei Hyoudou **- Teman baik Sakura, sangat mesum dan idiot, dia dibunuh oleh pacarnya pada saat kencan pertama mereka dan dihidupkan kembali sebagai Iblis, kemudian bergabung kedalam keluarga Gremory. Cita citanya menjadi Harem King dengan menjadi Iblis Level Tinggi dan mengumpulkan budaknya sendiri. Meskipun terkenal akan kemesumannya, dia memiliki keberanian, ketulusan dan juga setia kawan.

**Yuuto Kiba** - Kiba adalah satu satunya anggota laki-laki di klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib sebelum Issei bergabung, dia adalah cowok ganteng yang populer dan juga Bidak Kuda Rias. Lemah lembut dan menganggap Sakura sebagai teman terbaiknya, walau Yuuto sendiri sebenarnya memiliki perasaan "lebih" terhadap gadis itu.

**Rias Gremory** - Iblis level tinggi dari keluarga Iblis Gremory, dia adalah ketua klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib, Bidak Raja, dan juga Majikan dari Hyoudou Issei dan semua anggota klubnya. Baik dan Lemah lembut, namun menjadi tegas dan galak saat bertarung/berlatih. Dijuluki "Crimson Ruin Princess", dan memiliki perasaan mendalam pada Issei. Dia memperlakukan Sakura layaknya adiknya sendiri meskipun dia cuma adik angkat dan Sakura juga menghormati Rias walau kadang suka membantah.

**Himejima Akeno** - Orang yang paling Rias percaya dan adalah Bidak Ratu Rias. Murah senyum dan ramah setiap saat, namun sangat mengerikan bila marah. Mahir dalam menggunakan elemen petir sehingga dijuluki sebagai "Pendeta Halilintar". Tak pernah akur dengan Sakura dan terkadang bertengkar dengannya.

**Koneko Toujou** - Perempuan bertubuh kecil yang tidak banyak bicara yang merupakan Bidak Benteng Rias. Agak sinis terhadap Issei karena tidak suka dengan sikap mesumnya. Cukup akrab dengan Sakura walau kurang menyukai sifatnya yang super malas.

* * *

><p><strong>Break 1: I'm Code Breaker<br>**

Sekolah SMA Kuoh adalah salah sekolah khusus perempuan karena pendidikannya, tapi baru baru ini diubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Sehingga jumlah murid perempuan jauh lebih banyak dari murid laki-laki.

Sebenarnya tak semua orang yang sekolah ini adalah manusia, tetapi juga mahkluk yang secara harafiah dijuluki sebagai iblis. Bahkan di Klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib salah satu klub disekolah ini anggota semuanya adalah iblis. Salah satunya adalah aku yang juga iblis, namaku adalah Sacramia Gremory, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil nama Sakura karena itu nama yang diberikan oleh ibu kandungku.

Tak banyak yang kulakukan baik di sekolah maupun di klub ini selain malas-malasan dan bermain game. Seperti saat sekarang ini dengan parfait kacang merah diatas meja, aku bermain Last Fantasia di Ploiestation 4 ku.

"Sakura!" Teriak suara yang langsung menusuk telingaku dan nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti.

Gadis berambut merah, gadis itulah yang meneriakkan namaku...

"Oi, Rias bisakah kau tidak meneriaki aku sekali saja? Lihat aku kalah lagi nih! Hampir saja aku mengalahkan boss terakhir!"

Yah nama gadis ini adalah Rias, Rias Gremory, dia benar-benar jauh berbeda denganku. Cantik, tubuh aduhai, ramah dan juga pintar kelima kriteria itu membuatnya menjadi murid paling populer di Kuoh.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya! Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan kontrakmu dengan manusia!? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi iblis tingkat atas kalau kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini!"

"Haah, sudah kubilang tingkatan level iblis tak penting bagiku, kau ini cerewet sekali" Jawabku, sambil mengulangi quest di permainan videoku

"Aku begini karena aku kakakmu!"

"Hoahm! Sudahlah aku sedang gak mau diceramahi"

Seperti yang kau lihat dia juga bisa cerewet, seolah-olah dia itu kakakku. Baiklah dia memang kakakku , tapi dia adalah kakak angkatku. Aku dan Rias memeang sama-sama iblis dari klan bangsawan Gremory. Sayangnya aku bukanlah bangsawan 100%, aku adalah anak hasil hubungan terlarang antara adik perempuan Lord Gremory dan manusia. Demi harga diri klan iblis Gremory ayahku dibunuh, sedangkan ibuku dipaksa untuk membuang aku yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

Setelah ibuku meninggal dan keinginan dari para Maou yang sekarang barulah aku diadopsi oleh Keluarga Lord Gremory, dan menjadi pelayan sekaligus adik angkat Rias. Walau tragedi itu masih menghantuiku, aku tak membenci Rias ataupun Lord Gremory. Semua telah terjadi, aku bukan 'tuhan' yang bisa mengutak-atik takdir dan kehidupan. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi itulah prinsipku

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan keluar dan aku tak sengaja melihat laki-laki berambut coklat dikejar-kejar oleh dua gadis dari klub kendo yang marah dengan membawa pedang kayu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyelinap mengikutinya dan bersembunyi disemak. Di saat dia terhenti karena kelelahan aku menariknya untuk bersembunyi.<p>

"Sakura!?" Aku membekap mulutnya sebelum selesai bicara

"Ssssst! Diamlah nanti mereka dengar!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintahku. Kami cuma bisa memandangi dua gadis itu sedang kebingungan mencari orang yang mereka kejar.

"Cih! Dia berhasil kabur kalau kutemukan, kupastikan dia takkan melihat hari esok"

Sudah aman, situasinya sudah aman... kamipun keluar dari semak-semak.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, lagi..."

"Sama-sama"

Benar... sudah kesekian kalinya aku menolongnya dari masalah. Dia memang sangat bodoh tapi dia adalah teman terbaikku. Namanya Issei Hyoudou, teman sekelasku.

Sebenarnya Issei anak yang baik dan orang yang asyik untuk diajak mengobrol. Tapi sayang dia sangat mesum, dan sering mengintip di ruang ganti klub kendo dan aku yang menyelamatkannya dari masalah yang dia buat. Tapi, walaupun aku menolongnya bukan berarti pertolonganku selalu gratis.

"Issei-kun..." Aku tersenyum padanya

"Haah.. aku tahu" dia menghela nafas "aku akan membelikanmu beberapa kaset permainan video yang baru"

"Yeah! Kau baik seperti biasa"

Aku memberinya sebuah jempol, jempol tanganku

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi lagi membeli VCD dan Majalah porno..."

Aku cuma bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya menangis karena tak bisa membeli barang yang ia suka. Kebetulan jam sekolah sudah usai. Kami langsung ketoko game untuk membeli beberapa permainan video plus, aku yang pilih. Salah satunya game survival Evil Hazard: Revelations 2

Lalu kami pulang dengan dua kantong plastik berisi kaset permainan video. Disaat itulah aku melihat tampang Issei nampak murung, lebih tepatnya murung dan kebingungan

"Kenapa? Mukamu begitu? Kau tak rela membelikanku semua kaset game ini?" Itulah yang kutanyakan dan yang kupikirkan pada awalnya

"Bukan itu..." Jawabnya dengan menghela nafas pelan "Ini soal pacar baruku Amano Yuuma, semalam aku bermimpi dibunuh olehnya"

"?"

"Oh iya aku belum mengenalkan dia padamu"

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu Amano Yuuma dan peran dia sebagai pacarnya Issei, hal yang tidak ia ketahui adalah Amano Yuuma bukanlah manusia... tetapi malaikat jatuh, yang merupakan musuh para iblis. Dan dia membunuh Issei karena Sacred Gear yang ada didalam dirinya.

Sebenarnya Rias melarangku untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya, agar dia bisa menikmati kehidupannya sebagai manusia, untuk saat ini... tapi aku teman baiknya sehingga aku harus jujur kepadanya...

"Issei... sepertinya aku harus jujurnya kepadamu"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya Ama-"

Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan muncul dihadapan kami. Pria berpakaian layaknya dandy lengkap dengan fedora. Aku bisa merasakannya... dia adalah malaikat jatuh!

"Wah, wah, wah... apa yang kalian lakukan disini..." Pria itu menyeringai "Jarang sekali aku bertemu kalian disini"

"Si-siapa dia!? kelihatannya berbahaya, jangan-jangan dia kesini untuk membunuh kita"

Bisiknya ketelingaku, tentu saja karena aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi, aku juga bukan pengecut! Yang kupermasalahkan sekarang adalah temanku, Issei

"Issei... Larilah... aku akan mengurus dia"

"Apa?"

Dia mengucek telinganya seolah tak mendengar perkatanku dengan jelas

"Lari...!"

Nampaknya kali ini Issei sedikit paham, dia mundur sebentar tapi terhenti

"Apa mau coba lari? Pasti tingkat rendahan, atau kalian memang punya hobi sehingga memilih tempat ini sebagai wilayah... jadi siapa tuanmu?"

Dia pasti menanyakan Rias, sebenarnya aku ingin membereskannya tapi Issei ada dibelakangku, dan dia masih belum tahu kalau dia sekarang adalah iblis, apalagi saat ini dia nampak ketakutan...

"Tunggu apalagi! Lari!"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!"

Cih! Saat dia malah peduli terhadapku!

"Bodoh! Dia bukan orang biasa! Jadi biarkan aku yang menghadapinya"

Yep! secara tidak langsung aku kembali memintanya untuk lari...

"Ya benar! Dan kita cuma manusia biasa... jadi kita lari!"

"OI!"

Temanku yang bodoh ini menarik tanganku lalu berlari kearah kami datang, aku diajak berlari kira-kira 15 menit lalu berhenti di tengah jalan... aku agak kesal dengan tindakannya tadi tapi biarlah, kurasa dia takkan menyusul... Kami berjalan dan sampai disebuah pancuran, ekspresi Issei langsung berubah

"Ada apa Issei-kun?

"Disini, disinilah tempat aku dibunuh oleh Yuuma... didalam mimpi"

Itu bukan mimpi... kau benar-benar dibunuh oleh Yuuma...

Tunggu sebentar... hawa dingin, aku merasakan hawa dingin jangan-jangan!?

Ternyata benar! Tak kusangka dia menyusul kemari... Melayang dengan sayap gagaknya yang hitam legam dan mendarat ketanah

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian kabur! Karena itulah mahkluk rendahan memang merepotkan"

Ini benar-benar masalah! Aku juga belum mahir membuat lingkaran portal sihir, seharusnya aku mempelajarinya di Sekolah Dasar dunia bawah. Cih, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan... sepertinya aku memang tak punya pilihan

"Issei... ini kesempatanmu yang terakhir... larilah! Cepat pulang kerumahmu!"

"Tidak! Aku ini teman baikmu mana mungkin aku-"

BUKK!

Aku meninju perutnya hingga pingsan dan membaringkannya ketanah. Terlalu banyak bicara sih! Yah... daripada buang-buang waktu lebih baik dia pingsan dulu kan?

"Merepotkan..." Aku memalingkan wajahkan kearah si dandy guy "Mari kita selesaikan sekarang juga"

"Hoo... kau membuatnya pingsan karena tidak mau melihat kau mati lebih dulu kan?"

Heh! Dia berbicara seolah-olah aku lebih lemah darinya, orang seperti itulah yang aku benci...

"Jangan bercanda... jika kau tetap bertindak merepotkan seperti itu, maka kaulah yang mati."

Saatnya untuk lebih serius, kalau bisa akan kukeluarkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya...

"Percaya diri sekali..." Paman yang memiliki rasa percya diri tinggi ini mengumpulkan seluruh energi dari tangannya dan mengeluarkan salah satu senjata pamungkas malaikat jatuh, tombak cahaya... "Namaku dohnaseek ingatlah orang yang akan membunuhmu!"

Dia melemparkan tombaknya kearahku, aku cuma tersenyum karena aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

BLARR!

Aku membakar tombak itu, dengan api ditangan kananku... api ini bukanlah api biasa, tapi api yang berwarna merah pekat persis dengan warna rambut Rias.

"Tidak mungkin! Api itu!"

"Benar! Inilah Crimson flame of Dejection, salah satu api dari sacred gear milikku, Eight Flame of Guilty Dragons." Aku melempar senyumanku padanya "Crimson flame of dejection adalah api yang mamu membakar apa saja termasuk chaya dan kegelapan, jika kau keras kepala akan kubakar kau hingga tak ada tersisa dari dirimu."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Dia kembali mengeluarkan tombaknya dan mencoba untuk menyerangku

"Benar-benar bodoh dan merepotkan..."

Aku mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk menciptakan api yang lebih besar "Namaku Sakura sang Code Breaker yang akan mematahkan kode etik yang ada demi melindungi orang yang penting bagiku, ingatlah itu!"

Lalu aku menembakkan api merah pekat yang besar itu ke arah Dohnaseek si pria gagak

BUM!

Efek Crimson Flame of Dejection memang benar-benar dahsyat... bahkan meninggalkan sebuah lubang menganga di atas tanah, Tapi betapa beruntungnya dia, bisa mengelak dari seranganku dan terbang seperti ayam penakut.

"Aaah... dia sudah kabur... apa boleh buat"

Aku hendak menyadarkan Issei, hingga aku melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir merah dengan lambang Gremory muncul, aku punya firasat buruk... aku langsung menyelinap bersembunyi di salah satu semak ditaman...

Yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu ada dua orang yaitu Rias Gremory dan gadis berpony tail hitam, si monster sadis bertopeng onee-sama Himejima Akeno, dia melihat sisa api merah yang aku buat.

"Ara, ara~ sepertinya adikmu sudah mencuri start"

"Lebih tepatnya membuat masalah, sepertinya sebagai aku harus lebih keras terhadapnya"

"Sebaiknya kita urus Issei dulu..."

Yah, sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan Issei baiklah inilah kesempatanku...

Aku merangkak, hendak menyelinap pergi... hingga sebuah cahaya kilat menyambar kearahku...

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku menjalani sekolah seperti biasa kecuali dengan perban putik yang menyelimuti seluruh badanku bak mumi...<p>

Benar benar sial! saat aku menyelinap pulang si Akeno brengsek itu menembakkan sihir petirnya kepadaku dengan kekuatan 500.000 volt lebih! Kalau saja aku bukan iblis aku pasti sudah mati...

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tanya pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang duduk disebelahku, namanya adalah Yuuto Kiba dia teman sekelasku dan pelayan Rias. Dia sangat baik dan ramah, tapi kelihatannya dia punya rahasia yang tidak aku ketahui...

"Yah, aku tak apa-apa"

Sebenarnya walaupun sudah diobati oleh sihir demikian tetap saja rasanya sakitnya tetap terasa...

Sekolah usai, aku langsung menuju ruang penelitian ilmu gaib bersama Kiba dan Issei lalu memberikannya penjelasan tentang apa yang dia alami semalam, aku sendiri keruangan klub untuk memainkan Ploiestation 4 ku, tapi yang kutemukan adalah seluruh kaset game dan konsol kesayanganku diangkut oleh Koneko Tojou, gadis kecil berambut putih yang merupakan juniorku dan juga pelayan iblis Rias, sama sepertiku

"Oi! Koneko! Kenapa semua game ku dibawa!"

"Maaf... Ini perintah buchou..."

Rias!? Perintah dari Rias!?

"Kenapa!?"

"Ara~... Karena kau terlalu banyak bermain-main ketimbang, melakukan tugasmu sebagai iblis"

Jawab Akeno dengan tersenyum sambil, aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya... dia nampak senang melihat semua permainanku diangkut plus melihat hasil dari tindakannya kepadaku semalam... Kalau bukan sesama pelayan iblis Gremory sudah kuhajar dia!

"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

"Apa kau tak dengar ini perintah langsung dari buchou..."

"Benar, tidak ada game sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu sebagai iblis"

Sambung Rias yang selesai memberikan penjelasan kepada Issei... Tapi sangat disayangkan dia tidak mahir menggunakan

"Rias! Kembalikan konsolku! Aku janji akan-"

"Tidak! Aku sudah memberikanmu keringanan, tapi kau tetap saja bermalas malasan..." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tegas, ucapannya yan semalam bukan main-main... sekarang dia bertindak tegas layaknya seorang kakak! "Sekarang kau harus mengajari Issei hal-hal yang dilakukan dan yang tak boleh dilakukan iblis!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus aku!?"

"Pengetahuanmu sebenarnya lebih luas dariku, tapi kau malas menggunakannya. Makanya aku menunjukkmu sebagai "guru" Issei, supaya kau tahu apa arti dari tanggung jawab"

Apa, tanggung jawab? Untuk mengajari Issei!? Yang benar saja!

"Tunggu, kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas Issei!?"

"Lakukan saja perintahku, atau kau tak diperbolehkan bermain game seumur hidupmu!"

Ini benar-benar hari sialku... dan setelah disambar petir oleh Akeno, game-ku disita oleh Rias... dan sekarang aku harus jadi mentor dadakan!? Apa yang akan kuhadapi selanjutnya?

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yap, selesai juga pembuatan cerita ulang, yang merupakan cerita alternatif dari Dark Chasers. Cerita awal emang agak aneh. Untuk sementara dulu deh. Sampai disini dulu... kalau ada banyak kekurangan saya minta maaf, saya bukanlah author yang terkenal... Deathryuger keluar!<br>**

**Next Chapter:**

**Break 2: I noob mentor, teach the noob perv.**


End file.
